For the nights I can't remember
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Something's going on with Juvia and Gray, or at least that's what Juvia thinks. but what does she know? Is she jumping to conclusions? Or is she using that creative imagination she has... One shot! :)


**I do not own Fairy tail, sadly if I did, everyone would be canon already. **

There she was sitting at the dinner table waiting for her husband to come home, she looked at the clock and it read 9 PM.

Juvia sighed inwardly, "He's late again…"

To her it was no surprise this happens so many times but she doesn't care, at least that's what she keeps telling herself. I guess it is true when they say that _love is really blind. _She thought about it a lot as the days pass by. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to their apartment. She wants to scream at him for making her so worried, but she doesn't want to be more of a bother to him. So she would do what she has been doing lately, just smile and pretend that everything is fine, not wanting him to push her away, or let alone leave her for some other woman. _That's how much she __**loved **__him._ She loved him enough to always put his needs first, to always make sure that he was happy. Because when Gray was happy, Juvia is like a little child who woke up like every day was Christmas.

Gray tiredly walked into their quiet home, and plopped down on the couch closing his eyes. The mission he just came back from wore him out, especially giving him a headache from fighting with Natsu for a week straight.

Juvia sat down next to Gray on the couch, and asked genuinely "How was your mission?"

He opened his eyes and realized Juvia sat down next to him, and angrily explained "It was rough… The mission itself was easy, but with that stupid Flame brain destroying half the town, we hardly got paid. I have to take on a job tomorrow, to make up for that idiots mistakes."

Juvia frowned at those words, she was clearly looking forward for both of them to have a day off together, but faked a smile so he wouldn't see and cupped his face while placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. "Juvia made dinner, are you hungry Gray-sama?"

Gray pulls her hand away from his face and shakes his head "I already ate, Lucy cooked dinner at her place and made enough for Erza and I to join."

"Oh Juvia understands" she said dejectedly. Juvia walked over to the table and gathered the plates she used earlier and put them into the sink trying not to make any noise. She hadn't eaten yet, because she wanted to wait for Gray. But she lost her appetite when she heard he already ate. It made her sad to think that he would rather have dinner with his nakama then her. Oh here she goes again, thinking insecurely. What happened to them? When did they become into this rut? Was it her? Did he lose interest? Does he not love her anymore? Juvia always knew that she loved him way more than he did, but he proved himself by confessing in his own way, hell he even married her. That was a shock to everyone, even to her. But nonetheless she was extremely happy. He was too, but what changed?

"Well I'm going to bed, G'night." Gray said and made his way into their bedroom, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts.

Juvia heard the door closed, she's alone again. She began washing the plates as tears fell down into her pale cheeks. It was too much for her, but she needed to be strong not only for herself but for him as well, and for their marriage. She still had hope that one day he will change, that someday he will love her again the way he has before.

_The next morning~_

Gray tried not to wake up his wife as he got his stuff together for his next mission, but Juvia was up anyway, she couldn't sleep, hell she hasn't been getting any good sleep lately.

"When do you think you will be back Gray-sama? Juvia asks tiredly as she turned over on their bed to face him.

"Maybe later today, or even tonight. Why?" He asked surprised that she was awake.

"Juvia was just thinking that maybe we can go out to dinner, or go to the beach tonight, it will be nice since we haven't really done something like that in a while…" she said shyly.

"I'll try to comeback as soon as I can babe." He told her as he picked up his stuff and headed to the door.

Juvia smiled a real smile, actually excited at thought of them spending time together. "I can't wait Gray-sama."

Gray chuckled at her excitement "Alright I'm off." He said, as he walked out the front door.

"I…" Juvia tried to say as before she heard the door slam, He wasn't there anymore. She whispered to herself "I love you."

_Later~_

She sat on their bed, as tears start to form into her eyes. It is now 11 PM. He still wasn't home, He just forgotten about her. Again. Just like those nights he can't remember. She even tried to get dressed up, and look nice for him. But was she wishful thinking? She had gotten her hopes up, just to have them crushed by his own ice. She reached out for her Hologram lacrima to try and reach him, and he answered.

"I'm really sorry Juvia, I forgot. After the mission was done I headed to the guild and Natsu and Gajeel asked me to the bar, since we haven't had a guy's night in a while. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you babe, I promise."

Juvia heard music playing in the back-round and she sighs "It's okay, Gray-sama, I just got worried and wanted to make sure you were alright, tell them I said hi."

"Okay I will, Bye." He said while he disconnected the lacrima.

As Juvia was putting down her lacrima, she looked at the picture on the dresser. It was her and Gray, not too long ago when they were happy, but apparently those days were long gone now.

_The next day at the guild~_

"Juvia, what he is doing to you isn't right. You need to tell him how you feel." Levy her nakama says.

"She's right Juvia, You are a part of this relationship too you know. It's not all about him anymore." Lucy, her old-love rival scolded.

"It's okay, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama will come around soon." She says exasperatedly.

"He better come around soon, or I will beat common sense into that brain of his." Erza growled.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped as Erza was angrily smashing her fork into her cake, and shoving it in her mouth. Erza really cared about Gray, and especially cared for Juvia. She knows that Gray isn't one to always show his feelings, HELLO tsundere much? But she knew that deep down he really loved the water mage, she saw it when he didn't. I mean c'mon lets be real, he isn't as dense as a certain fire dragon slayer we all know and love.

"No need to do that Erza-san!" Juvia panicked!

"What if he doesn't come around? What will you do?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Then Juvia will wait for him, however long it takes." She's says determinedly. I have to she thinks to herself, I love Gray-sama and I will never give up on him. Fairytail members never give up!

_Later that night~_

Gray walked into their bedroom and shut the door lightly. He lifted up the covers and laid besides his wife who was now sleeping peacefully. He took this moment of silence to watch her sleeping, he could hear her soft breathing. He couldn't help but smile, Juvia looked beautiful. Every feature of her face was perfect. Gray sighs to himself. He couldn't believe that Juvia stays with him after all this time. After being so cold to her for the longest of times, always brushing off her affection, pushing her away, and even hurting her feelings. How can someone be so selfless? She loved him no matter what he did. He really doesn't deserve her at all. How could someone deserve someone like her? Especially after all the shit he has done with his past. He remembers his conversation earlier at the guild with Natsu.

_Flashback~_

"_Oi, Ice princess! The fuck happened with you and Juvia?" Natsu asked annoyed, and slightly curious._

_Gray growled out, "None of your damn business Flame brain, why don't you go bother and fight with someone else."_

_Natsu violently shakes his head, "Tsh, One day you'll wake up and she won't be waiting for you anymore. Even I'm not that dumb to keep my girl waiting." _

_Gray dryly said "Yet, I'm the one married, and you still can't even make a move."_

_Natsu screamed" You want to fight Ice boy?!" as he stood up fist held high in the air ready to fight._

_End of Flashback~_

Gray thought about Natsu's words, they hit him like he ran into a brick wall. He knew that dense idiot was right. He gently stroked Juvia's hair causing her to stir a little bit.

"Juvia?" He softly whispered.

She opened her eyes tiredly. "Gray-sama?"

Gray chuckled at her tiredness, she always wore herself out trying to please him by doing things around the house, or even working hard on missions. He loved her soft voice, it was so soothing to him.

"Yeah, it's me." Gray said softly.

Juvia looked at him.

"I love you Juvia."

Tears start to form from her eyes, she couldn't believe it. He's here, He is actually here and saying he loves her.

Gray wipes her tears away with his thumb and cups her face "I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember."

Juvia smiles, and crashes her lips to Grays. It's definitely worth waiting for.

_I never thought it was worth it.._

_You know waiting for your love.._

_And then I felt your kiss.._

_And then I knew I could wait forever for this._

_The End~_

**Authors Note: Hi people, I am really new at writing, but I love reading stories so if you have any good recommendations I would love to hear it ****. I also based this one shot off of the song For the nights I can't remember by, Hedley! Great band you should check them out!**


End file.
